The wolf in the Chamber
by Dezirae Nunez
Summary: Lunar will not only have to deal with a snake trying to kill muggleborns, but figuring out she has two lost sisters. Will life ever go in her favor? Most likely not
1. Chapter one- Second Year

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter one_****_\- Second Year_**

**_————————————————————_**

"Lyre, wake up!" Tonks pushed Lunar continuously, her changing to a hot pink. Lunar was staying at Grimmauld Place for the Summer and she was about to attack something.

"Tonks, leave the kid alone." Sirius said from the doorway and Tonks retreated, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Pads," Lunar mumbled and moved her haid from the pillow, "but do we have to go shopping today? I heard Lockhart is doing book signing today and there is a high chance they will try to write about me in The Prophet."

"Did you forget the spell your grandma made?"

"No."

"Then why are you worrying so much?"

"Because it's bloody Gilderoy Lockhart! I swear, he's more self-centered than you are." Lunar growled and got out of her bed, grabbing a pair of scissors by her bed.

"Okay, that hurts." Sirius scoffed and Lunar only rolled her eyes, cutting jer hair to her jawline so that the scars littering her neck showed.

"It's true. Now leave." Lunar closed the door on Sirius' face and got dressed, choosing clothes that showed most of her scars.

XxX

Lunar cocked an eyebrow when she saw the Weasleys' and Harry leave Flourish and Botts, Molly enraged and Arthur looking down at the ground. Sirius only shook his head and as soon as they entered Flourish and Botts, Lunar had to bite her lip in order not to growl when a man with a bright smile tugged her by the arm.

"Ah, two celebrites in one day! This must be my lucky day!" Gilderoy said and Lunar growled quietly, her eyes turning yellow. Gilderoy must not have noticed because he continued his rambling.

"I'm just here for books, you narcissitic excuse for a wizard!" Lunar yelled at him and managed to escape from him, hiding behind Sirius. Sirius bit his lip in order not to laugh while Tonks howled with laughter. Lunar only glared at Gilderoy and quickly set off to get her books.

XxX

"Okay, why is Tonks laughing and why does Lunar look like she's ready to kill someone?" Remus asked when the three came back to Grimmauld Place.

"Gilderoy," Lunar mumbled and threw the bag with all the Gilderoy books near the fireplace, "I called him a narcissitic excuse for a wizard because when we entered Flourish and Botts, he grabbed me and started talking about how he was so lucky to have two celebrities in one day and rambled on about himself! I was so close to wolfing out on him!"

Sirius eventually laughed like crazy and fell onto the couch next to Remus. "She takes so much after her mum, Moony! Lucine can never handle self-centered people!"

"Merlin's beard Lunar, you can't just openly say stuff like that," Remus said but hid a smile, "he will be your professor when the school year starts up."

Tonks had calmed down a bit and came into the living room, sipping some milk but spit it out when she saw a black wolf pacing around with Remus groaning.

"Come on Lunar, there is no way you can stay in that form until school starts."

Bark.

"Don't tell me to sod off young lady!"

Bark.

"Oi." Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, going to the kitchen. "You have until dinner to change, Lunar."

Lunar only growled and transformed back, her hair to er shoulders. "Dammit, I still need to work on it." She blew her bangs from her face and ran up to her room. Sirius shook his head slightly as Tonks plopped onto the couch.

"So, she got the moonless transformation down," Tonks said and Sirius nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but Lunar does it when she's very upset. And, like you just saw, her hair likes to grow quickly when she transforms back."

"Is she just trying to get her hair ti stay that length?"

"She rather likes to show the scars on her neck." Sirius said and Tonks only shook her head, her hair changing to a bubblegum pink.

**_XxX End of Chapter one XxX_**


	2. Chapter two- Train ride and Howlers

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter two- Train ride and Howlers_**

**_————————————————————_**

Lunar and Memory sat in a compartment with a girl who seemed to be daydreaming and a girl with bright red hair.

"Hello, I'm Lunar Black and this is my friend, Memory Smoke." Lunar said to the girls as they sat down across them.

"Oh, hello! My name is Ginny Weasley! Aren't you that werewolf that was bitten last year?" The girl with bright red hair said, resulting in a laughing Memory.

"Yes, I am. Many people think werewolves are bad, but we truly aren't. I mean, the ones who attack humans are, but the werewolves who act like any normal mage aren't," Lunar answered and cuddled close to Memory, "You're related to Ronald, where is he?"

"I don't know, he and Harry were right after me." Ginny said and her lips tugged into an affectionate smile.

Memory smiled brightly, "You love Potter, don't you?" Lunar only nodded when Ginny's face went as red as her hair.

"Don't try to lie to a werewolf, Ginny," the other girl said softly and looked straight at Lunar, "They can smell emotions."

"You know a bit about werewolves, not the prejudices, huh?" Lunar asked the girl who only smiled dreamily.

"Yes, I know a youger werewolf and at first I thought she was a normal human. Turns out her whole family are wolves and her sister went rouge." The girl said and stuck out her hand the was almost as pale as Lunar's. "Anyways, my name is Luna Lovegood."

Lunar smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Your father writes the Quibbler! I love reading it!"

"My mum says it's bogus, but at least it's better than The Daily Prophet, which, mind you, has been trying to write about Lunar ever since she was bitten." Memory said and changed her hair to a milky white so that her friend could calm down. "Now, which house do you two think you'll be in? I'm guessin Gryffindor for Ginny and it'll have to be a tie between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for Luna."

XxX

"Weasley, Ginerva!"

Ginny nervously went up to the stool and when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" when it was placed on her head, her face relaxed and she bounced over to the Gryffindor table, sitting by Rose and two boys that were named Dudley Dursley and Colin Creevey.

Lunar nodded her way and her eyes immeadiately went wide when she heard the next name called.

"Wolf, Meredith!"

A girl with long, curly, raven hair went to the stool and a minute after the hat was put on her head, it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Merideth looked at someone who seemed almost identical to her and smiled softly before heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Wolf, Seraphina!"

A girl who looked almost exactly like Meredith, except her irises were rather pale went to the stool and the hat immeadietly yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" when she put it on

Seraphina looked as if she knew it and gave the hat to McGonogall before gracefully walking dow to sit by Merideth.

Lunar and Marabelle shared the same shocked expression and Hermione rose an eyebrow as she started to eat.

XxX

"You did WHAT?!" Lunar yelled at Ron and Harry who were sitting on the Gryffindor couch, looking ashamed. "You two decided to drive a bloody car into the Whomping Willow because you missed the train?! Couldn't you both have waited or called someone?!"

"We didn't think about that at the time." Harry mumbled and Lunar's eyes glowed yellow.

"You didn't think about it because Hermione is the only one that's smart with your trio!" Lunar snapped and took a deep breath, realizing she nearly transformed into a wolf. "I'm going to bed. Your mothers will most likely send you howlers and you both better expect one from my mum." With that she retired for the night, her eyes going back to their normal grey.

XxX

Lunar was correct. The next morning, Ron was the first to get a howler from his mother. Hermione and Lunar had a grin on their faces and Lunar nearly spit out her tea when she saw a second howler land in front of Harry. "Oh, you are gonna get your ear chewn off, Harry."

Harry opened the letter slowly and nearly fell out of his seat as Lily's voice filled the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How much of your father do you bloody have in you?! You're lucky I'm not allowing Lucine to write to you, young man! I know the warning Molly gave to Ron and I'm giving you the same! Step one foot out of line and you will go to Durmstrang, understand?" Lily's voice shouted and Lunar heard two voices laughing while another voice was scolding them. Lily continued yelling and when she finished, Remus's soft voice said that he was very dissapointed.

Lunar was howling with laughter and Memory had to hold her friend so she didn't fall. "M-merlin's beard, Harry! That is the worst threat in the world! And to have Moony dissapointed in you is like having Dumbledore dissapointed in you!"

"Shut it, Lunar." Harry grumbled and left with Ron when they got their timetables. Lunar and Hermione followed a bit later after Lunar calmed down.

XxX

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Lunar and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with sending Harry and Ron a death glare, Lunar spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance and frowned when she saw several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there were usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she it! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before – greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Lunar caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle branch in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air, Lunar's second only by a millisecond.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the text book. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Lunar quickly rose her hand before Hermione and smiled.

"The cry of a mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," She spoke softly.

"Precisely. Take ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. Lunar bounced slightly at the sight.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right – earmuffs on."

Lunar snapped the earmuffs over her ears. They shut out sound almost completely, Lunar could only hear anything that was extremley close to her head. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Lunar looked at it in fascination and had to bite her tongue in order not to squeak.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedling, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, theywillknock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Five to a tray – there is a large supply of pots here – the compost is in the sacks over there – and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Lunar was paired up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a Hufflepuff she didn't know well.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter…. And you're Hermione Granger – always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "- and you're Lunar Black. You were that girl who was bitten by the werewolf last year. And Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron and Harry didn't smile. The Howlers was obviously still on their minds.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and – zap – just fantastic."

Lunar growled quietly at the comment and glared at him. "We will NOT talk about him. Especially that book. He's a self-centered racist."

Justin paled extremely at that. "I-I didn't mean anything bad-"

"Let's just finish." Hermione said, her voice suddenly cold.

XxX

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls,and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weekly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in –"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes – start –now!"

Lunar looked down at her paper and nearly yelled when she read:

1.What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2.What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3.What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year of the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves a bit more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Lunar was rolling her eyes and looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at Lockhart; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention.

"Miss Lunar Black…" Lunar groaned quietly when hearing her name before looking up at Lockhart. "For my greatest achievement, you seem to have written down not getting killed by any race other than mages. Surely my greatest achievement must have been in one of my books such asTravels with TrollsorGadding with Ghouls."

"Well, I wrote that because it's truly amazing how no species has attacked you, considering how rude YOU seem to be to them in your books," said Lunar bluntly, her eyes flashing gold.

Ron snorted with laughter along with several other boys, but all of the other girls gave her a sour look.

"Yes, well, moving along –" Lockhart said, shooting her a dirty look before continuing to examine the papers. Hermione jumped in her chair when he mentioned her name.

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact" – he flipped her paper over – "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so – to business –"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Lunar cocked an eyebrow and stared at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not – they're not very –dangerous,are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now – round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lunar, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He's completely mental," said Lunar angrily as she transformed into a wolf, chasing multiple pixies into the cage

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was . "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing –"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done –"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

"'Mione, did you read his Wandering with Werewolves? That was the most prejudice thing I've ever read about werewolves!" Lunar shouted when she transformed back. She quickly whipped around to look at all the pixies and growled fiercly, each one looking nervously at her before they went flying into the cage. The other three looked at her amazed. "I'm going back to the tower."

XxX

People could call them strange. Seraphina Ophelia Wolf could manage to succesfully predict something that will happen in the future while Meredith Cassiopea Wolf seemed to know when someone was thinking of her.

Sera was smaller than her twin by a few inches and the underneath of her sleek black hair was a pastel pink. She looked elvish and her irises were rather pale, giving her an etheral look.

Meredith on the other hand was curvy and seemed to be a but over average height. Her irises were a grayish-brown and underneath her own hair was a sky blue. No one knew the full reason except to tell them apart when their hair was tied up.

"Professor Lockhart will lose his memory at the end of this year and will be called out for stealing peoples' memories when they tell him something that they did," Sera said to Meredith the first weekend of term.

"What else can you figure out?" Meredith asked and Sera's brow furrowed before she spoke softly.

_"The Chamber of Secrets will be opened."_

**_XxX End of Chapter two XxX_**


	3. Chapter three- Mudbloods and The Chamber

**XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX**

**Chapter three- mudbloods and The Chamber**

**————————————————————**

Lunar was sitting in the common room on Saturday, reading her charms book. Oliver came down after a bit when the sun slowly started to creep over the horizon.

"Hello Oliver," Lunar said without looking up from her book, "It's rather early for practice."

"Hello Lunar! It'll be better to practice before all the other teams! We really need to win the Cup this year!" Oliver said, "Meet me at the pitch in fifteen minute."

Lunar sighed softly and went to her dorm to get her quidditch robes.

XxX

Lunar tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when she landed. A muggleborn named Colin Creevey bounced down the benches and took a picture of her, resulting in Lunar giving a slight growl.

"Hello! My name is Colin! I figured out you were a werewolf the first day and I've wanted to talk to you since! You are so hard to find, did you know that?" The boy bubbled happily and Lunar sighed.

"I'm hard to find because I don't like people. And please ask to take a photo of me, any photos of me that I don't know of always burn. Now, I have to practice," Lunar waved at him and ran to the rest of the team, who all were grouped around Wood.

"Is that a Slytherin spy?" Wood hissed quietly when Lunar came over.

"He's a Gryffindor, and the Slytherins don't need a spy since they're coming over here." Lunar said and pointed to green silhouettes. Wood seemed outraged.

I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood ran towards the Slytherins, his face twisted into a furious scowl. Lunar, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Marabelle, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Wood, calm it or I have to smack you with my broom," Lunar hissed quietly and looked at the Slytherin team, noticing a white blonde head, "They got a new seeker. A little rat at that."

Draco walked in front of Lunar with a rude grin. "Hello, wolf."

"Seems like your daddy got your team new brooms. Did you buy your way in?" Lunar was taller than Draco and she looked at him with a smirk, her eyes flashing gold.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran down from where they were sitting and Hermione glared at the Slytherins. "Well, that just says how horrible the Slytherin team is. At least the Gryffindor team got in on pure talent."

"Oh, shut up you mudblood." Draco retorted and the Gryffindor team seemed ready to attack him.

"Apologize now Malfoy!" Marabelle yelled and before she could pull out her wand, Ron had his wand in his hand instantley.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron said and when he tried to cast a spell, it backfired and hit him instead. Lunar groaned and she and Harry grabbed a slug-vomiting Ron, dragging him to Hagrid's hut with Hermione running after them.

XxX

Lunar was holding Ron while they were hiding in a bush. Lockhart came out and seemed to be talking to Hagrid.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one — I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle. Lunar waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. "Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again —"

Harry and Lunar supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Lunar hastily explained as she lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin, "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand —"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was barking at Lunar.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Lunar asked, barking back at Fang playfully.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

Lunar nodded and stood up, placing a hand on the half-giant's back. "He's just a self-centered bigot who tries to make himself popular, Hagrid."

"Anyways, we're not here to talk about him," Harry said and his eyes flashed with a cold fury, "Draco called Hermione a mudblood."

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course —"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Lunar growled. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood. Hell, most of my family is like that." Lunar leaned against the wall and sighed softly, her eyes staying a golden yellow.

"They haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Muggleborns are just like any normal mage. Some are even better than purebloods." Harry said and patted Hermione's back, smiling at her.

"I have to go, Memory will kill me if I don't meet up with her." Lunar mumbled and left Hagrid's Hut, running back to the castle.

"Memory's 'er mate." Hagrid said simply and smiled softly, looking at the direction where Lunar ran off.

"I thought so," Hermione said and sat by Ron, a quizzical look. "Do you think they know?"

"They do, Memory tol' me a while ago, lil' Lunar jus' wanna talk 'bout it when she's older." Hagrid answered her and sat on his chair.

XxX

Lunar looked around the corner where Memory told her to meet and cocked an eyebrow. She squeaked and smacked Memory across the head when she scared her.

"Hey Lyre," Memory mumbled and rested her head on Lunar's shoulder with a bright smile, "How was practice?"

"Did you know that Malfoy bought his way into the Slytherin team?" Lunar hissed and at Memory's guilty expression, she groaned, "Memory, Wood _will _push the team even more hard than he already does! Do you understand this?"

"Sorry Lyre, but that is kinda sorta why I wanted to talk to you."

"Memory, are you saying that now you would've told me?"

"When you say it like that-"

"Do you understand how much I want to punch you?"

"You wouldn't, you love me too much."

"I will hex you," Lunar growled and Memory kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Whatever wolfy." Memory giggled and squeaked before running away from an enraged Lunar.

XxX

Lunar was eating a piece of steak quietly during lunch when the Golden Trio entered. Ron and Harry looked glum while Hermione loiked satisfied.

"Got detention with Gilderoy," Harry told her and Lunar gave him a sad expression.

"I can go with you in my wolf form, Harry," She told him and he instantley smiled, "I wanna see how he reacts mostly."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "Do you still have a grudge against him for the werewolf book?"

"No, totally not," Lunar said sarcastically before glaring where Lockhart sat, "I just want to make sure he knows that there will be no funny buisness."

XxX

Lunar followed Harry as a wolf to Lockhary's office. When he opened the door, Lockhart looked at Harry happily before his face turned to disgust at Lunar.

"Harry my boy, why do you have a mutt following you?"

"Oh, she's a purebred. Rarest dog in the world. Her name is Lyre and she hates leaving me alone at night," Harry lied and seemed to fool Lockhart.

"Well, we can't stand here all night. She can stay out here and we will work on your detention," Lockhart said but Lunar growled when he turned around.

"She's coming in with us," Harry said and his eyes flashed with cold malice as they walked in.

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. Lunar was about to bite his hand off. "This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her — huge fan of mine —"

Lunar laid on the floor by Harry and glared at a potrait that was staring at her with hidden disgust. Every now and again when Lockhart tried to "accidentally" kick her, she snapped at his legs and Harry hid a small smile.

After a while, Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.

"What?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!" Lunar poked her head up and strained her ears, hearing a small hiss.

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it — the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. Lunar could tell Harry was listening for whatever he heard again, but the only noise was Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Harry and Lunar left and when they were far away from Lockhart's office, Lunar transformed back.

"Did you hear that voice?" Harry asked Lunar franticly and Lunar only shook her head.

"I heard hissing but no voice," She said as they entered the common room, "It might be something you can hear but others can't."

Harry looked pale and walked to his dorm quietly as Lunar went to her dorm, grabbing a book to read on the couch.

XxX

Lunar was walking in the hallways during the Halloween feast. She hated the celibratory feasts and liked to wander around with no one around.

Memory was by her side after a moment and linked their arms, smiling brightly. "Hiya Lyre!"

"Hey Mem. I thought you loved that feast?"

"It's six days after my birthday, it gets boring easily since I always used to have a feast before Halloween."

"Eh, fair enough."

"So," Memory rubbed her hands together happily, "How do you feel about the new Quidditch season?"

"Eh, we will probably lose if anything like last year happens again-" Lunar was cut off when she felt water under her shoes. Memory noticed as well and the two of them ran down the hallway, seeing something written with what smelt like blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Lunar covered her mouth and saw an animal hanging by the writing. She choked a sob when she heard the same quiet hissing that Harry heard when he was in detention.

"Is-is that Mrs. Noris?" Memory asked and the two of them looked the other direction when they heard three pairs of footsteps.

Th Golden trio were all panting and Lunar pointed towards the wall. "Chamber — Mrs. Norris — hiss — voice?" Memory held her tremblung friend who seem horrified. Memory seemed to be straining her ears as her face was a stark white.

"It said it was going to kill someone," Harry panted and looked at the writing, "We need to leave before-"

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, Memory, Lunar, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Lunar questioned him, her eyes flashing gold. "What will happen to muggleborns?"

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past the five kids and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Smoke, and Miss Black."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

**_XxX end of Chapter 3 XxX_**

**_I really enjoy giving a chapter something from the two Hufflepuffs' perspective._**


	4. Chapter Four

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter four- petrified with a spice of Quidditch_**

* * *

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office, there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Lunar saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers.

The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The five exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her. . . ."

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

Lunar poked her head up and growled softly at Lockhart, who was still talking.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once. . . ."

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say. . . ."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained

face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly.

"It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You

saw what he wrote on the wall! He found — in my office — he knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"Do you think Harry would'e written that? Not only is his mother a muggleborn but so is his friend!" Lunar snapped and stood up despite Memory pulling in her sleeve. "Memory and I were there before the three of them and it was already written!"

All the adults and even the Lockhart potraits looked at her confused. "Why were you two not at the feast?" McGonagall asked and Memory managed to pull Lunar into her lap.

"Lunar doesn't like the big feasts," Memory said softly and nuzzled into her friend's neck, "Whenever we would throw a birthday feast, she always hid away since of the loud noises."

"So, they were all at the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape finally spoke and looked at the Golden trio. "But why were you three not at the feast?"

The three launched into explaining about Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party and Lunar backed them up whenever Snape tried to put then in a corner.

"May we leave, Headmaster?" Memory asked Dumbledor and he nodded softly. The five quickly headed out and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"I never understand why she is allowed in, Memory's a Slytherin and could easily be a spy," Ron mumbled and no one seemed to hear him except for Lunar, which she gave him a quick kick to his stomach, "Okay, sorry sorry."

Lunar only huffed and sat on the couch, running a hand through her hair. Memory sat next to her and kissed her cheek, resulting in Lunar givng a small smile.

"That was honestly so scary. I smelt the blood and when I saw Mrs. Norris, it — it felt like that night again." Lunar whispered and the other three looked at her in astonishment.

"You've never talked about the night you were turned," Hermione spoke softly, realizing her friend must've seen a lot of horrific things, "Would you tell us about it?"

Lunar looked at Hermione and sat in Memory's lap, listening to her soft heartbeat. "Well, it all seemed so surreal. I'll tell you the full story someday, but I can tell you a bit right now," Lunar swallowed slowly and looked at the Golden trio glumily.

"My magic was able to save me at the last moment, but it couldn't save my brother. I-I saw the life slowly leave his eyes and he only just smiled and said 'I knew I couldn't protect you forever'," Lunar covered her mouth and slowly started to sob, "I saw the last of his life leave his fucking body. I wanted it to be a dream, that I would wake up and see his mischevious grin while holding a potion we made."

"You were attached to you brother, huh?" Hermione asked and Memory gave her a cold stare before picking Lunar up.

"I'm going to put her to bed. That's something you wouldn't want to remember." She said and walked to Lunar's dorm, ignoring the three pairs of eyes.

XxX

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry or Lunar to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse and a yeti with a head cold while Lunar had to play a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Lunar was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. Everyone looked at her but she had a wicked grin on her face. She walked up to the front and her eyes stayed golden.

"Okay professor, fight the _werewolf _and lets see if it will be the same," Luar growled loud enough for the whole class and she transformed into a wolf, resulting in a few screams. She looked at all the shocked faces and howled quite loud, relishing in happiness when Lockhart backed up.

"O-okay, so, I pinned the wolf down-" Lockhart started and when he went to grab Lunar, she darted out of his way and snarled, backing him into a corner. She grinned and lunged at his neck, hovering her jaw around it.

"Okay, Lyre, come sit back down." Memory called, completely unfazed. Lunar backed up and transformed back, walking back to her seat.

"That will be twenty points off for nearly killing a teacher, Miss Black," Lockhart said coldly and Lunar only shrugged, grabbing her bag and locked her arm with Memory's when the bell rang.

"Or, I could tell the headmaster that a _professor_ is carrying silver with them even though they know a student is a werewolf." Lunar said coldly and walked out of the room with a laughing Memory in tow.

XxX

Lunar sniffed the air cautiously when they got into the lockers. Her senses were heightened even though tomorrow was the full moon.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," Oliver Wood began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers —" ("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "— and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Lunar.

"It'll be down to you, Lunar, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Lunar, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, wolfie," said Fred, winking at Lunar.

As they walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Lunar flew higher than any of them, looking around for the snitch. The loose strands of her hair whipped around her face a bit as she flew quickly around.

"All right there, wolf?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath her as though to show off the speed of his broom.

Lunar had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward her; she avoided it so narrowly that she felt it ruffle her hair as it passed.

"Close one, Lunar!" said George, streaking past her with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Lunar saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Lunar again.

She swore quickly and pelted past Draco, despite his broom being faster. The bludger followed her and she kept trying to shake it off, doing rather skilled acrobatics with her broom.

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Lunar ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Lunar, the Bludger pelted after her once more and Lunar was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Lunar felt the heavy drops splatter on her head. She didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero —"

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's — tampered — with —this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Lunar.

"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Lunar's nose at the same time.

Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Lunar, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Marabelle scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Lunar, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it — it won't leave Lunar alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then. . . ." said Wood, anxiously.

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Lunar could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in her direction.

"Uhm — I-I can smell a type of magic that isn't from a mage on the Bludger," Lunar mumbled and looked at the grond when the rest of the team looked at her, "I-I can defend myself. Don't worry about me, please. I managed to survive from a werewolf, Bludgers don't really have an effect."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

Wood was looking from Lunar to the Weasleys.

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let Lunar deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry —"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Lunar. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. " 'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell her —"

Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face.

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry — leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Lunar kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind her with a faint trace of what smelled like elvish magic. Higher and higher Lunar climbed; she looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, she nevertheless kept her eyes wide open, rain was speckling her face as she hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger.

She could hear laughter from the crowd; she knew she must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Lunar could; she began a kind of roller-coaster ride around theedges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to

the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood —

A whistling in Lunar's ear told her the Bludger had just missed her again; she turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.

"Training for the ballet, Black?" yelled Malfoy as Lunar was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and she fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind her; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, she saw it — the Golden Snitch.

It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Lunar, hadn't seen it.

For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

_WHAM._

She had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit her at last, smashed into her elbow, and Lunar felt her arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, dhe slid sideways on her rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, her right arm dangling useless at her side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at her face — Lunar swerved

out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in her numb brain: get to

Malfoy.

Through a haze of rain and pain she dived for the shimmering, suddenly terrified face of Malfoy. She could tell her eyes must've gone yellow and she seemed to look like she was wolfing out.

"What the —" he gasped, careening out of Lunar's way. Lunar took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild snatch; she felt her fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with her legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to transform in the air.

With a splattering thud she hit the mud and rolled off her broom. Her arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, she heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. She focused on the Snitch clutched in her good hand.

"Aha," she said vaguely. "We've won." Lunar stood up shakily while panting and fell into a soft shoulder that she knew was Marabelle's. "Okay, that hurt really bad."

"Lunar, you just bloody fell from the sky!" Marabelle yelled in exasperation. Lunar gave the Snitch to her and grabbed her arm gingerly, cursing out with pain.

Lunar saw a pearly white smile and growled vicously. "No, not you."

"Doesn't know what she's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Lunar. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" shouted. "Absolutely not! Touch me with your wand and it will be your last mistake!"

"Relax, Lunar," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

Lunar's eyes went a feral yellow and she transformed into a wolf, growling at most of the people around her. She looked at most of the terrified faces and didn't stand on her injured front leg.

Memory rushed down and looked at Lockhart for a moment before punching him square in the face. "Don't ever, and I mean _EVER _make my mate do something she doesn't want to do."

When Lunar transformed back, Memory picked her up quickly and ran through the crowd that just parted and back to the castle, ignoring the shocked looks that she was given.

XxX

"Thank you so much for bringing her here, Miss Smoke." Madame Pomfrey said while healing Lunar. "But since Miss Black did transform while having a broken limb, she will need to stay here for the night."

"It's alright Madame Pomfrey," Memory said and sat next to Lunar while helping to clean her up. Every now and then Lunar would whimper and she'd just really want to kiss her scarred lips.

"Y-you will get in trouble for p-punching a teacher, Memory." Lunar chuckled lightly and kissed Memory's forehead.

"I wished I hexed him." Memory mumbled and got a smack from Lunar. "Kidding, Kidding."

XxX

Lunar was looking out the windows quietly, looking at the almost full moon. All of her bones tingled slightly and she sighed, looking at her healing arm. She put quite a bit of stress on her arm when she transfomed that slowed the healing process, so she had to stay in the Hospital Wing.

She was lost in thought until she heard a soft 'pop' at the foot of the bed. A house elf with large tennis ball eyes was staring at Lunar. She grabbed its arm and snarled quietly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She snarled and her grip tightened on the small elf's arm. "You smell like the magic that was on that Bludger."

"M-my name is Dobby, Lunar Black." The elf squeaked and cowered under Lunar's hard glare. "I-I charmed the Bludger to go after you in hopes of getting Harry Potter to play."

She had to take a small breath before looking at Dobby. "Get him to play? Why?" Lunar asked quietly and Dobby looked terrified. She noticed and kept her eyes on him. "Dobby, you can't endanger my friends. If something here wants to hurt them, I will try to help."

"Of course Lunar Black, just like your brother." Dobby said miserably and before Lunar could wolf out at the mention of her brother, he Dissaparated. Lunar huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, going back to looking out the windows.

After a while, she whipped her head around when she heard the doors open. In the next second, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall

appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Lunar poked her head up and looked at the statue. While staring, she heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a stack of books about werewolves next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Black."

Lunar's stomach gave a horrible lurch. She was so quick out of bed and ran over, to the shock of the three adults. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Colin, what the bloody hell?" She whispered quietly and looked at the frozen eyes of the boy. "Why did you think sneaking around while what happened on Halloween was still on people's minds?"

"Miss Black, why aren't you asleep?" Madame Pomfrey asked and Lunar only glared at her, noticing how her eyes were softly glowing.

Lunar turned back to Colin and gingerly grabbed his camera, nearly gagging at the smell on it.

"Something happened to the camera." She squeaked and handed it to Professor McGonnogal. When she opened it, Lunar actually vomited as the smell got worse.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted . . ."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. Lunar's eyes went wide and she looked at Dumbledore.

"M-my papa told me stories of how fifty years ago, a Chamber that Salazar Slytherin built was opened and a muggleborn died because of it." Lunar mumbled and looked at Dumbledore.

"I-is my pack in danger?"

* * *

**_XxX End of Chapter four_** **_XxX_**


	5. Chapter Five

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter Five_****_\- Parselmouths in Dueling Club_**

* * *

_"Is my pack in danger?"_

The three adults looked at eachother before Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, hopefully not. We don't want people to be in danger." She said and Lunar nodded slightly.

_So, they don't know. _Lunar thought and looked at the three for a second. "I'm going back to the Gryffindor Tower. My arm feels like normal." Before Madame Pomfrey could protest, Lunar ran out of the Hospital wing and to the Tower.

XxX

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, and Lunar rolled her eyes whenever she saw Fred or George. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school.

Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

"Neville, you are beimg paranoid," Lunar told him one day while sitting in front of the fireplace. "The thing that is attacking won't hurt you. You're still a pureblood, no matter how close you were to being a squib."

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Lunar and Memory decided to stay since Memory had some suspicions for the Golden Trio.

In Potions class on Thursday, Lunar and Memory were paired up. Lunar noticed Harry throwing something in Goyle's cauldron. At the last second, she grabbed Memory and hid behind their desk so they didn't get splattered with Goyle's potion as it exploded.

Memory held back a snort of laughter as Lunar noticed Hermione, who was slipping into Snape's office. She then glared at Harry who was trying to look innocent. _What are you guys up to?_

XxX

A week later, Lunar and Memory were walking by the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned the two over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days. . . ."

"Kai and I always used to duel," Lunar mumbled and looked at the parchment, "It could be nice to do it again."

At eight o' clock in the evening, Memory was followed by a bubbly Lunar.

"I swear, you love fighting too much." Memory mumbled and Lunar chuckled lightly as they stood by Harry and Hermione.

The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."

"Probobly won't be." Lunar whispered as Memory held her shoulder to keep her still.

"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Lunar bit her tongue as she looked at the Potions master. Snape's upper lip was curling.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. Lunar nodded towards Harry before looking back at the professors.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet:

He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some Slytherins along with Lunar and Memory cheered and Hermione shot her a glare.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come

amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached

Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered.

"Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who Memory made a face at. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return. Snape paired Memory and Lunar together and Lunar's aloof expression vanished replaced with a cold stare that Memory shivered at.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Lunar and Memory bowed towards eachothwer, Lunar's wand slipping into her hand like normal.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two . . . three —"

Since of Lunar's frame, she managed to move away from Memory's range and casted her patronus silently. Memory looked at the grey wolf that stared back at her before Lunar whispered _"Ebublio."_

Memory laughed inside the bubble as Lunar grinned triumphantley. Lockhart was trying to calm everyone down until Snape took charge.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ he shouted; Memory landed on her bum on the floor and they looked at everyone else.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.

Lunar and Harry ran over quickly. Lunar kicked Millicent behind her knees so that she collapsed as Harry grabbed Hermione.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. . . .Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot —

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's

have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how

about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Black?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Ooh, wonderful idea! Two from differen groups!" said Lockhart, gesturing Lunar and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them

room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at

you, you do this-" Lunar waved her hand at him and snarled.

"Professor, I used to duel with my brother all the time. I can handle someone my age." She said and glared at Malfoy, rubbing the rose carvings on her wand.

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Lunar's eyes hardened and her eyes flashed gold.

"Three — two — one — go!" Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Lunar watched, furious, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Lunar dropped her wand and quickly transformed, only adding to the screams.

She growled at the snake and it only hissed at her as it slitheres towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Lunar was about to lunge at it before she saw Harry run up and start hissing back at the snake. The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.

Lunar transformed back and scooted away a bit, her eyes flicking from Justin's terrified look, Harry's amazed look, and the snake.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Lunar looked at Harry nervously before hopping off the stage and made a path for the Golden Trio, Memory, and herself. Ron was pulling the back of Harry's robes as they ran off.

As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

Lunar growled at the people as they looked at Harry. Harry had a confused look and the other four stayed silent until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair as he said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Memory, amazed. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my sister at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had

never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to — that was before I knew I was a wizard —"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

Memory eventually shouted, "I'm not the only parselmouth! Woo!" Ron looked at her shocked and she put her hands on her hips, pouting. "What? It's nothing evil, my grandmum and mum are parselmouths and they've done nothing wrong."

"Why would I do something wrong?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Lunar punched Ron in the gut. "It's _not _creepy!" She growled before looking at Harry. "It's a rare trait and some purebloods think it's bad becaue Salazar Slytherin was able to speak parseltongue. But it's _not _bad. It's just another language."

"Yep! I'm not bad because I can speak it, am I?" Memory said and grinned before she changed to look like Salazar Slytherin. "Oh look at me, I'm the person who founded Slytherin house, the house that most Gryffindors think is a bad house even though there has been quite a few evil Gryffindors. _Hissss._"

Lunar exploded with laughter as Ron's face flushed. Harry chuckled softly and Memort and Harry started to have a conversation in parseltongue.

XxX

Lunar and Memory were in the library since Herbology was cancelled. Her hair was covering half of her face as she read one of her muggle books.

Memory started poking her and pointed towards door. Lunar looked and saw Harry. She quickly called him over.

"Yes, Lunar?" He said quickly as he sat down and Memory narrowed her eyes.

"They have been talking about you being a parselmouth, if that's what you're in here for," Lunar whispered and blew her hair out of her face, "I can come with you to confront them."

Harry gave a weak smile and nodded. Lunar closed her book and stood up, dragging him to the group of Hufflepuffs.

"Okay, either insult him in the face or don't insult him at all." Lunar spoke, her voice barely above a whisper yet coated with malice. "Aren't Hufflepuffs known to be very kind?"

The group looked at Lunar then Harry, the color in their faces draining quickly. Hannah stammered a bit and Lunar rise her hand up to silence her.

"Harry did not sick the snake on Justin. He is a parselmouth yes, but a bad one? Not even a little bit. The worst thing he's done is drop my jar of ink," Lunar said and gave the group a deadly stare, "I know what it's like to be disliked because of predjudices. You put labels on people then they identify themselves as those labels.

"Sure, quite a few evil people could speak parselmouth, but most just seemed to be normal mages. Some horrible people are even muggles, so don't be rude to one person when there's worse out in the world." She growled at the group before going back to where she and Memory were sitting.

* * *

**_XxX End of Chapter Five XxX_**


	6. Chapter 6- A ghost petrified?

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter Six- A ghost petrified?_**

* * *

Lunar and Memory were talking with eachother when they heard Peeves yelling, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!ATTAAAACK!" Lunar's color drained from her face and she rushed out of the library, her ears picking up the noise of various footsteps a few corridors away.

When the two entered the corridor, Lunar gasped in horror as she saw Nearly Headless Nick, who instead of looking a pearly white now looked black and smoky. Memory pulled her out of the way as Professor McGonnagall came running over.

Lunar covered her ears when Professor McGonnagall made a loud bang with her wand. She ordered everyone to go back to their classes but Lunar stood still with Memory holding her wrist.

Harry was looking at the pair with a helpless expression and when Lunar looked at the petrified body of Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, she teared up before running to the Gryffindor Tower with Memory on her heels.

XxX

"No!"

"Come on Lunar, stop ignoring the three of them."

Lunar was silent for a moment before poking her head out from under her blankets, giving Memory a nervous look.

"What if Harry thinks I blame him?" Lunar asked quietly and Memory sighed before sitting next to her.

"If he does after you told those Hufflepuffs off then he's a bloody idiot." Memory stated, pulling Lunar out of the bed. "Now go talk to them or I will hex you."

"Fine!" Lunar huffed and walked into the common room and sat in front of the Golden Trio.

Harry seemed a bit glum when he looked at her. "Do you think I did that?"

Lunar's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "No, absolutley not! It's just — Well, this year has been rather scary for me. You guys are my pack and I worry if you guys will get attacked. I-I know you three can take care of yourselves well, but w-what happens if you guys get petrified or e-even die?" She took a deep breath before she continued.

"M-my father was a death eater. H-he used to tell me how fifty years ago, the Chamber was opened and a muggleborn d-died. Then he went off about how less 'mudbloods' will be better, but I always just waited until he finished his speech and then just went to play with Kai in the forest behind our manor."

Hermione looked at the other two of the Golden Trio and when they nodded, she looked at Lunar.

"We need to bring you somewhere."

XxX

"You guys are planning to transform into three different Slytherins because you think that Draco is behind this?" Lunar asked and when the three nodded, she leaned on the back of a sink. "How much Gryffindor do you three have in you? The potion lasts for one hour and there is no way you three could plan to get out of there seamlessley." She huffed looked up at the ceiling.

"W-well, what is your big escape plan?" Ron huffed and Lunar only grinned before sitting on the top of the sink.

"Memory and I have decides that during breaks when we stay here, the two of us will hang in the Slytherin common room All the Slytherins have gotten used to me and I could easily help you escape."

Hermione looked starstruck and smiled. "You have a bit of Slytherin tendencies."

"That's what happens when your mate is a Slytherin."

XxX

Lunar and Memory were chatting about the Weasley twins during lunch a few days after the attack on Nearly Headless Nick and Justin.

"The two are being annoying, I have sworn at them various times in parselmouth and ever since Harry translating what I have been saying, they're calling me the warrior snake!" Memory huffed and munched on an apple Lunar tossed her.

"They keep callming me a 'wolf in the lion's lair' or 'little wolfie.' Can't they get creatve?"

"Well, your attitude is a bit like Kai's and since everyone still doesn't know your true last name is the same as his, it makes sense."

Lunar threw an orange straight at Memory's face and chuckled when it hit directly where she wanted it to.

"Shut it, Mem." The two only laughed and went into converstaions about various topics.

XxX

Lunar was asleep at the headboard of Memory's bed, growling every now and again in her sleep. She woke up near dawn when she felt a heavy body fall on top of her own.

"Presents Lyre!" Memory chirped and fell to the floor laughing when Lunar kicked her. "Come on come on!"

Lunar huffed and sat up, stretching across the bed. "Why are you such a morning person?" She asked and got a flick on her nose from Memory. "Oi."

"Freya managed to bring your presents down." Memory said as she tore through her own. Lunar only shook her head and sat on the floor to open her presents.

After a while, Lunar barked a stream of laughter when Memory got a ruby sweater silver 'M' on it. She continued laughing until she opened up an emerald sweater with a gold 'L' on the front.

"..."

"Don't you dare, Memory."

"Five second headstart?"

Lunar transformed into a wolf and ran into the Slytherin common room with a laughing Memory behind her.

XxX

Lunar was followed by Memory as they went to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat by the Golden Trio and Lunar was radiating rage.

"So... What happened?" Ron asked and Lunar motioned towards her sweater.

"Molly made us sweaters and I chased Lyre around the common room just to get it on her. She somehow managed to hide in almost every small spot as well." Memory chuckled and rubbed Lunar's head, earning a snap from her.

"I thought _my_ mum was bad." Lunar groaned and grabbed an orange Memory threw her and peeled it, looking out the windows.

They were all chatting for a bit before Hermione pulled the other four into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

**_XxX End of Chapter six XxX_**

**_Sounds a bit spooky, but for when the golden trio disguised themselves as Slytherins, I want to write a chapter for itself._**


	7. Chapter Seven- Polyjuiced

**_XxX Second year of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter Seven- polyjuiced_**

* * *

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending Harry and Ron to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything—"

Memory smirked and held up two small viles that were labeled _Crabbe _and _Goyle_.

"'Mione, Lyre and I have a plan already. I grabbed the hair because I said that they had gum in their hair and I was rather good at cutting hair. Lyre has a dreamless draught her mother made that she should give them to make them sleep any minute now." Memory stated calmly and the Golden Trio looked at Memory and noticed Lunar was gone.

"How is she so quick?" Ron muttered and Harry only sighed.

"She's a werewolf, Ron. They can run very fast and not make a lot of noise to hunt prey." Hermione answered and looked at the malicious glint in Memory's eyes.

XxX

Lunar was hiding in the shadows when she figured out where Crabbe and Goyle were walking. When they got into the corridor, Lunar grabbed the chocolate cupakes she put the potion in and walked towards them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey guys, my mother made way too many cupcakes for me. I was wondering if you would want one?" Lunar asked in her normal quiet voice and handed them the cupcakes. "My mother always makes chocolate since she knows how much I love it."

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the cupcakes eagerly and shoved them into their mouths. Her small smile turned into a malicous grin as they seemed to get extremley tired.

When they passed out on the ground, Lunar shoved them into a closet and grabbed their shoes before running off back into the shadows. When she was far enough away, she used a spell to make it so she could no longer smell.

XxX

Lunar enter Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and gave them all a big thumbs up. She skipped towards Memory and chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Okay, you guys can now make the potion. I had to steal their shoes since there was no way their elephant-sized feet could fit in your own shoes." She chirped and Hermione smiled before grabbing three vials and filled them with the potion.

The Golden Trio each put a strand of hair in their potiins and each turned a disgusting color. The three then quickly went into different stalls and Lunar removed the smell she put in herself, almost gagging at the sudden smells.

XxX

A voice that sounded like Goyle called and asked if the other two were okay. Lunar was covering her face when Look-alikes of Crabbe and Goyle stepped out of the stalls. Memory laughed brightly.

"Okay, one hour. Are you ready to come out Hermione?" Memory called.

"I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going

to know it's you —"

"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"

Memory shrugged and led the two boys out of the bathroom. When Lunar no longer heard their footsteps, she looked at Hermione's stall.

"It's alright to show me. Did something go wrong?" Lunar asked and backed up when Hermione's stall slowly opened.

Hermione walked out and Lunar gasped quietly. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

Lunar sighed and hugged her friend who was sobbing quietly. "It's okay, Hermione. I will bring you to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione nodded slightly and the two headed off to the Hospital Wing.

XxX

Memory was dragging Harry and Ron back to the bathroom after their hour was up and cocked an eyebrow when she saw Lunar looking at a sink.

"What are you doing, Lyre?" Memory asked and Lunar looked at the sink once again before walking to her mate.

"I was just confused about someting." Lunar said and grabbed her bag she had thrown onto the ground earlier. "Lets go back to the Gryffindor tower."

XxX

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.

So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face. Lunar would transform whenever someone got too close to the bed and had to continuously cut her hair.

Harry, Lunar and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new

term started, They brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening. Lunar was sitting at the edge of the bed reading a book.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown.

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time, resulting in Lunar smacking him.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

_"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."_

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. Lunar asked if she could stay since the full moon was the mext night and she would be very stressed if she moved too much.

When Madam Pomfrey left, Lunar showed te page she was reading to Hermione.

"Why are you showing me a Baskilisk, Lunar?" Hermione asked and Lunar's eyes shifted a subtle gold.

"The Baskilisk is a giant snake, 'mione. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. It would make since if his heir was a parselmouth as well since then they could control the snake." Lunar answered simply, grinning.

"Well, if it is a Basklisk, how would it attack?"

_"Through the pipes."_

* * *

**_XxX End of Chapter Seven XxX_**

**_Short chapter but meh._**


	8. Chapter Eight- Diary

**_XxX Second Year Of Pink Moths XxX_**

**_Chapter Eight- _****_Diary_**

* * *

Lunar went to the common room a bit after her convesation with Hermione when she saw Harry looking at a black diary. She sneaked up on him and grabbed the diary, quickly noticing _T. M. Riddle_ on it. Lunar sucked in a breath and pulled Harry into a corner.

"Where did you find this?" She asked sternly.

"Why does it matter?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was a horrible man! His father was a muggle who betrayed him and his mother and he went to get revenge on him!" Lunar growled and held the book tightly. "I'm keeping this." She stormed off to her dormitory, leaving a confused Harry in the Common Room.

XxX

Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Lunar showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and Harry and Ron told her the story of how they had found it.

"Lunar has been very snappy when we talk about it." Ron complained and Lunar bared her teeth, her eyes flashing yellow.

"With good reason! Didn't your parents ever tell you to not trust something if you can't see where its brain is?" Lunar snapped at him and looked at the diary.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Hermione asked and Lunar kept her eyes on the notebook.

"Tom... was at this school fifty years ago. He was apparently awarded for 'finding the person who opened the chamber' but the person was framed. A girl named Myrtle Elizabeth Warren was found dead in a bathroom and the attacks stopped." Lunar looked up into her friends' surprised faces. "My father told me the person who did it and how they got away by making the monster stop attacking and used that against the poor man."

"What else do you know?" Ron asked and Lunar's eyes flashed golden before standing up and she walked out of the common room.

XxX

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside

the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Madame Pomfrey told Filch kindly one afternoon while Lunar was helping her carry a large bag of soil. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't seem happy at all. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter . . ." now with a dance routine to match. Memory had sent the bloody baron on him various times, resulting in Lunar laughing on the Gryffindor couch.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. Harry and Lunar overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him.

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing. . . ."

He tapped his nose again and strode off, not leaving without a hefty stomp to the foot from Lunar.

Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. Lunar was talking with Memory as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast, arriving rather early. Lunar thought, for a mo-

ment, that she'd walked through the wrong doors.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

Lunar sat at the Slytherin table with Memory and appeared to be seething. "Did Lockhart bloody do this?! You people wonder why I wanna hex him every chance I get!" Lunar growled as Blaise sat by the two.

Memory pointed to the teachers' table, too annoyed to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. Lunar saw a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Send me one of those and I will hang you in my manor's banister." Luanr growled at Memory, who was laughing at the dwarfs.

XxX

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry. Lunar was quick to escape and ran into the classroom, not wanting to listen.

XxX

Lunar was reading one of her potions books with Tom's diary infront of her when her elbow bumped her jar of ink, spilling it all over the diary and a few of the pieces of parchment she had lying around.

Lunar took out her wand to quickly clean the mess when she saw the ink dissapear from the diary. Lunar's eyes went wide and she quickly opened the book, grabbing a new jar of ink and a quill. She dipped her quill into the ink and scribbled _My name is Lunar_ on the page.

She jumped back when her writing dissapeared and was replaced by _Hello Lunar. I am Tom Riddle._ _How did you come by my diary?_ Lunar grabbed her belongings quickly and left the diary on the table, running up to her dorm.

An hour after she left the diary, Harry snuck down the stairs and saw the diary, grabbing it before he ran to his own dorm.

* * *

**_XxX End of Chapter eight XxX_**


End file.
